Cocoa and Bloomstick
by YaoiYaoiYeah
Summary: Harry,Draco WAFFy Yaoi Draco realizes he has feelings for Harry. Bday fic for BlackWidow.
1. Chapter 1

This fic is written for Blackwidow, a very good ficcer. Happy Birthday, Blackwidow!

Cocoa and Broomstick  
by YYY

Draco is talking to his friends at the schoolyard when he sees Harry walking down the stairs. "Well, if it's not Harry Potter..." Draco says.

"Leave me alone, Draco." Harry says.

"Oh, what is this?" Draco says when he sees a Teddy Bear in Harry's hands.

"I said leave me alone." Harry says to Draco, this time in a harsher tone.

"What's the matter? Afraid I will tell other people that the great Harry Potter like to play with stuff animals?" Draco laughs and takes the Teddy bear.

"Give it back to me!" Harry shouts.

"Hey! Look! Everyone! Harry Potter likes to play with Teddy Bear!" Draco says as he waves the Teddy in mid air.

"GIVE IT BACK!" Harry shouts as he tries to grab bear back from Draco.

Draco looses his grip on the Teddy Bear. the bear falls on the floor and it snow white fur becomes all muddy.

"How dare you!" Harry screams madly. Draco is a little surprised by Harry's anger. Draco picks on Harry all the time by Harry never screams like that.

Harry keeps screaming and screaming at Draco. The screaming is so loud it gets the whole school attention. The students and the teachers keep trying to calm Harry down, but Harry will not stop yelling. Even Dumbledore can't stop Harry.

Finally, Dumbledore says to Harry, "I'll punish Draco for picking on you." Harry stops yelling and looks at Dumbledore.

"Draco, you're to clean this schoolyard." Dumbledore says.

"What? He is the one that scream like a mad man!" Draco yells.

"You're the one who provoked him." Dumbledore says, "now go and clean the yard."

"I can't believe I have to clean the yard." Draco says. He never clean anything in his entire life.

Harry picks up the Teddy Bear and leaves.

"You're so cruel." says one of the girls in Hogwarts who is walking pass Draco.

"What did you say?" Draco asks.

"How can you pick on Harry when his friends are dying?" Howart asks.

"Dying?" Draco asks. He then realizes something. Harry was all alone earlier, Hermione and Ron were no where in sight. Even when Harry was yelling on top of his lung, his friend didn't come to him.

"What happened to the two of them?" Draco asks the girl.

"You mean you haven't heard?" The girl says, "Ron and Hermoine found a teddy bear that Harry's mother made. It turns out that the teddy bear has a powerful spell hidden in it. Some dark lord tried to attack Ron and Hermoine and take the Teddy bear. Ron and Hermoine managed to get the teddy bear back to Harry, but they're wounded so bad they might now make it."

"The teddy bear!" Draco gasps. That's why Harry cares so much about that Teddy bear! Harry's friends risk their life to get the teddy bear to Harry and Draco drop it on the ground.

"No wonder Harry is screaming like that. He must be going insane inside right now." Draco thinks, "I wonder how Hermoine and Ron are doing, I hope they're alright."

It takes Draco almost 3 hours to clean half the yard. "With the rate I'm going, it'll be sunset before I clean the yard up." Draco mutters, "this sucks."

The air is so cold. "I miss the chance of having a cup of Mrs. Pot's hot cocoa." Draco thinks. Mrs. Pot comes to Hogwarts once a month to sell hot cocoa to the students there, and today is the day Mrs. Pot visits Hogwarts. Draco loves Mrs. Pot's hot cocoa since the Cocoa has dragon whisker in it. (Dragon whisker is the root of a special chinese herb that make shot cocoa taste really good.)

"Now I have to wait for a whole month before I can have a cup of Mrs. Pot hot Cocoa." Draco says.

"Hello." Harry walks up to Draco.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asks.

"I got you some Mrs. Pot hot Cocoa." Harry says.

"How do you know I like it?"

"I saw you go and get hot cocoa from Mrs. Pot every time when she comes." Harry says.

Draco sits down and takes a sip of the hot cocoa. It feels wonderful to drink something warm in the cold dusk air. "How are your friends?" Draco asks.

"They're fine now, the nurses managed to save them. I'm getting hot cocoa for them. Mrs. Pot puts some healing potion in the hot cocoa so Ron and Hermoine will get better faster."

"That's good. I'm glad that your friends are okay."

"I'm sorry, Draco. I don't mean to yell at you this afternoon."

"The one who should be sorry is me. I shouldn't have picked on you and stole your teddy bear." Draco says. He sees the Teddy bear resting in Harry's sleeve and says, "it must be really important to you. Your mother made it and your friends risked their lives for it. Sorry I messed it up."

"It's okay. It's only a teddy bear. I cleaned it. I'm sorry I got so freaked out earlier. I had a lot on my mind at then." Harry says.

"Does the teddy bear really have a powerful spell in it?" Draco says.

"Yeah, the spell is in my body now. I can almost feel my mother's love warming me when the spell comes inside me." Harry miles as he takes his teddy bear out of his sleeve.

Draco's heart skipped a beat when he sees the smiling Harry hugs the Teddy bear. Does Harry always look so handsome and cute?

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

(What the hell am I thinking?) Draco mentally kicks himself. He stands up and says, "Well, I better get back to work."

"I am gonna go and check on Ron and Hermoine." Harry says. Draco continues to sweep the floor when Harry comes back.

"What are you doing back here? I thought you're staying with your friends." Draco asks.

"Ron and Hermoine finished their hot cocoa and they're sleeping now. The nurse doesn't want me to bother them so she asked me to leave. I was going to go back to my room, but I figure you might need some help. Let's clean the yard together." Harry says.

"It's okay. It's my punishment." Draco says, "thanks anyway, I can't believe none of my friends show up to help but you did."

"If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have been punished." Harry smiles. The smile look so sweet Draco is mesmerized.

(What is the matter with me?) Draco can't believe he is checking out Harry Potter.

Harry starts sweeping the floor. "You're very good at this." Draco says.

"I lived with my uncle and my uncle used to make me clean everything at the house." Harry says, "you just have to hold the bloom the right way..."

Draco holds the bloom the way Harry does. "This is much easier!" Draco says.

"Try holding the bloom stick like this." Says Harry as he puts his hand on Draco's hand to show Draco the right way to sweep the floor.

When Harry touches Draco's hands, Draco's whole body jolts. Draco's hands feels like it's catching on fire when Harry holds his hand. Harry leans forward to show Draco how holds the bloom.

Draco can't help himself anymore. He wraps his arms around Harry waist and pulls Harry into a tight embrace.

"Draco?" Harry asks.

Draco leans forward and kisses Harry's lips. The kiss is sweet and taste like cocoa. Harry is a little surprise at first; but soon, Harry gives in and lets Draco kiss him passionately.

This kiss is amazing.

-the end-

I wish you get everything you want for X'mas, Blackwidow. You deserve no less!


End file.
